The Rage Form of a Dy
I'm sure more questions will show up about the Dy'kletiun Rage Form/state, so for people to understand this form a little better I will explain the stages and the forms themselves. For starters, not all Dy have a Rage form. Only those who have been killed out of malice and their Cycle incomplete. If there Cycle was to end with their death, then something completely opposite. Some Dy are meant to die, and they don't have any other reason to be alive. No one ever can tell though. A Dy will not cease if their killed before their Cycle ends, instead of one three things will happen. The first is they will stay as a Tai'lume in the Void, forever haunting the world and the Void, usually becoming monstrous Tai eaters like Neurodine. The second is they will become a very specific kind of Syntexis Wraith which cannot hold perfect sense to itself, completely forged in rage and mindless need to kill. They usually get lost in their Cycle and search for a way to resolve it, but the deeper they go to find if they can hit that end to their cycle they become mindless wraiths with lots of gory problems. The final other result, is that they return as a Dy with a Rage form. The Rage Form only shows up in the Dy that comes back from the dead, and the Dy usually can only come back to the living if a Titan or God-like being brings them back. They have to be killed out of anger. They cannot choose to die, or sacrifice themselves, They must be murdered out of cold blood. They have to be given a reason to come back other than their cycle! The Syntexis Dy may come into the living plane, but they usually don't. They tend to lose form faster then and their mind and body degrades into sloppy glop. Now the levels of the Rage form are called "States". You have three states of the Rage form. They are explained and as follows: State 1: The Natural State. ﻿This is the Dy in it's most basic form. Most Rage Dy know how to use Illusion enough so that can hide there true state, and so they all have a Natural State. This state is them before their death. Most choose to hide their scars and wounds. The Natural State is the most stable of States and is very apparent when the Dy is calm, collected, and even happy. Usually mild forms of Sadness will break the Natural State. The Natural State is not always enough to cover up the darkness beneath these Dy. Many demons can see right through the Illusion of a mild illusionist, and the more advanced of Demons can see the dark creature beneath the Illusion. The creatures of Vryllnithia who have the Seventh Sense, or "The Sight" also called Ayagumai, can generally see the true nature of a Rage Dy. But the beings with Ayagumai are very rare as many of the ones who had it were wiped out after the Purge. State 2: The Rage State. ﻿This State is simply put, it is called the Rage State, Most of the time when a Dy becomes angry or very depressed, even stressed, it will lose the first layer of illusion and take on the scars and wounds. The Dy cannot control itself, for the most part, but another could bring them back from the brink. They cannot always keep control and when in this form a very small shard of their insanity starts to peak through. Their colors tend to be fine and sit well, but they cannot control all their actions. Most know what they are doing when they do it, but they cannot really keep control of themselves. Rage state is not a toy. It's not a game, it's in fact very dangerous. State 3: The Oblivion State. ﻿This state is the most volatile and dangerous. A Rage form Dy should NEVER be approached when they become a wreck like this. The Oblivion State is named so because they come oblivious to their surroundings, they cannot be brought back to reality and their senses are so clouded and meshed that they cannot tell friend from foe. Many Dy have killed close friends when they lose touch and become monsters. This is the true nature of a Rage Dy. This is what an Advanced Demon would see, or a being with Ayagumai. Common things to take note of when a Rage Dy goes into the Oblivion State is this: *They become very twitchy and nervous. *Their eyes dart from side to side, breathing gets heavy. The presence of the toxic smoke that ventilates from their body will grow denser. *Black oozing blood with streaks of red will drip from their jaws/scars. *Their Aura becomes very apparent and the discharges of colors can be seen. *Their presence will grow, and take on a physical shape. *Their teeth become a little longer, the scars and wounds show very clear. *Their tongues become prehensile and turn black. *Their colors darken considerably and they their eyes take on a brighter hue that glows. *Their fur seems to go a little more wild. *Most of the time the females will lose their hair. (not all do in the second state!) *They begin to forget where they are, and they become blood thirsty. Oblivion State is no laughing matter, it comes from way too much anger, stress, or depression. They cannot control themselves, and are in no way responsible for their actions. Syndicate Visceral Kat 'ell is an exception to the three state rule. She has Four states. The final state comes from her holding of half of Aly'vyn Vectes' Catalyst. The final State for Syndicate is applied to any Dy who would have a Catalyst given by a Revenant (though if you want clearance for that, you need to talk VynnyVyn). This State is called The Vestige State.﻿ State Four: The Vestige State. ﻿This state embodies something that was once there, but no longer is. Vestige State resembles the broken essence of the Dy who is bonded to a Catalyst and because of that they are droven far beyond the normal bounds of the Oblivion State. They will resemble a Syntexis Wraith in some ways, but with less control over their Tai'lume and Presence. Their Tai and Presence will fuse into the body and they will become deformed and grow a lot of teeth and jaws and lovely scary features. Once in this state a Dy cannot stop it's killing spree, it must be stopped by another, confronted, fought, and defeated. Either you kill the Dy, or you knock it out long enough for it to calm down. It is imperative to keep a Rage Dy in the Vestige State away from the Void at all costs. If they get in, they could kill everything in the Void, or try to, and could shatter the Void, which would leave The Fall with no opposing force to keep it in Devoid. The Fall would slaughter everything in their path. Everything. Space itself would cease to exist if Tai'lume were not there to stop The Fall. The Revenants and Catalysts belong to VynnyVyn: http://vynnyvyn.tumblr.com/